


Mary's Big Surprise

by CobaltCandle



Series: Sommer Family Cinematic Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hung Shota, Impregnation, Incest, Large Cock, Parent/Child Incest, Penis Growth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotacon, Underage Sex, hyper penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCandle/pseuds/CobaltCandle
Summary: A sexless single mother laments the direction her life has gone. But when her son shows up suddenly packing a footlong soft dong, will she be able to restrain herself? (Of course she won't, it's PWP)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Sommer Family Cinematic Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020760
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	Mary's Big Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first work! I have been a roleplayer for a little over half a decade at time of posting, and while I've always loved reading erotic fiction on AO3, this is my first go at it with a short story inspired by two of my roleplaying characters. Any and all feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on the bad website: [@CobaltCandle](https://twitter.com/cobaltcandle)

Mary took a sip of her morning coffee, gazing outside. Robins were splashing in the birdbath, the leaves on the trees were starting to tint orange as the long dog days of summer were winding to a close. _Finally_ , she couldn't help but think to herself. _It'll be_ _so_ _nice_ _when_ _Jamie goes back to school._ Ever since her ex-husband left them, Mary had been struggling to balance her career and her family – well, her only son, at least. And between clawing her way up the corporate ladder and her son’s propensity for getting into trouble, she had very little time for herself. On the rare occasions she could go out, her girlfriends would be gossiping over the latest shows, the newest celebrity drama – the sorts of things she just didn’t have the time to devote to anymore. Not to mention her love life! Leaving her ex was going to be a turning point for her. Nearly a decade trapped in a loveless, sexless marriage made her quite acquainted with _Hitachi-san_. But nothing could compare to the real thing. She pressed her thighs together, gently grinding against her seat as she continued to drink her coffee. The second that Jamie was someone else’s problem was the second that she was going to put on her skimpiest lingerie and her lowest-cut dress and get the dicking of a lifetime. At least, that’s what she thought.

“Mommy?” Young Jamie poked his head in from the foyer. He was a mess, she could tell already. Heavy bags hung under his eyes, and his brown mess of hair was indicative of restless sleep. She couldn’t help but smile at him, though. As frustrated as she was (in more ways than one), he was still her precious son. She would do anything for him.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” she said, taking one last drag of her coffee before getting up and putting it in the sink. “You look like a mess. Didn’t sleep well, sweetie?”

“...n-no, I didn’t, Mommy,” Jamie said, quietly. He was still hiding behind the corner of the doorway, only his head visible. Mary couldn’t help but roll her eyes. When Jamie was younger, he did this same thing whenever he wet his pajamas. They had broken that habit out of him ages ago, though, hadn’t they? Mary quietly _tsk_ ed under her breath.

“Oh, Jamie, sweetie. Did you pee yourself again?” Mary smiled as earnestly as she could, trying to hide her internal screaming. Every day was a new adventure with this fucking kid. “It’s okay if you did. Mommy won’t be mad.”

“...no, it’s not that, Mommy. It’s…” he hesitated, taking a big gulp. “...Mommy, promise not to freak out?” he said. His face was flushed a faint crimson, the boy clearly deeply embarrassed by...something. “Jamie,” Mary said, “There’s no chance that anything you could show me would make me freak out. Now, c’mon, out with it,” she said, rounding the corner, only to pause, her eyes growing wide. Her son stood there, clad in only his pajama tops. Where his bottoms were, she didn’t know, but that didn’t matter. The only thing on Mary’s mind at that moment was her son’s. Thick. Long. Cock.

“...Jesus _Christ_ , Jamie,” Mary whispered, her eyes as big as saucers. She couldn’t believe it. Her baby boy, her pride and joy, was standing there, face beet-red, with a foot-long slab of cock jutting out of his lithe loins. It was thick, too – about the diameter of a soda can, if she had to guess. And despite his length, despite his girth, his fat crown was still hidden, wrapped up in his thick, juicy foreskin, the excess bunching at his tip in a little turtleneck of sensitive skin. She couldn’t help but grab it, marveling at its heft in her palms as her son let loose a sudden _eep_ of sensitive pleasure. Hanging below were two fat balls, each the size of an overripe grapefruit in that taut, hairless scrotum, gently bouncing in time with his breathing as his cock pulsed with each pounding beat of his chest. And the most jarring part of all – it was still soft. A foot-long flaccid dong hanging from her little boy.

“...Jamie,” Mary said, with surprising seriousness. “...what do you want me to do about this, exactly?” She said. She didn’t know how much her son knew about sex – they taught that in schools now, right? And even if he did know...he was her _son!_ She couldn’t, or at least, that’s what she thought. Her body, however, had its own opinions, as her cock-starved pussy began to tingle, feeling her own arousal growing more and more. It wasn’t even five minutes ago she was imagining getting speared by the biggest, thickest cock she could get her hands on...and here it was, in her hands. A cock that would put even a pornstar to shame.

“I...I don’t know…” Jamie said, whimpering. “I-I just...I couldn’t sleep, and when I woke up, m-my...my peenie was...was like this…” his lower lip quivered, the child looking like he was about to burst into tears.

“Shh, sweetie,” Mary said, pressing a finger to his lips. “It’s okay. We’ll figure this out together,” she said, not once looking away from his thick cock. She caught herself licking her lips, her pussy practically soaking through her panties and into her jeans as she began to slowly, idly stroke her son’s cock, feeling the smooth skin beneath her fingertips, seeing his thick crown peeking out from beneath his foreskin with every slow pump. “Does this feel better, Jamie? Does it feel good when Mommy touches your peenie like this?” she slid down to her knees, looking Jamie in the eye as she slowly stroked his virgin boyhood. He just gasped, his body shuddering as strange, pleasurable sensations wracked his young body. Her hand felt like silk on his cock, each agonizing tug at his member sending jolts of pure pleasure through his body. He braced himself on her shoulders, trying to keep himself upright as her other hand joined the first, fingers struggling to wrap all the way around his flaccid shaft as she pumped him. “Mommy…!” he groaned, his hips slowly bucking in time with her thrusts, breeding his own mother’s hand-pussy.

“Good boy, Jamie,” she cooed, leaning forward and laying a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “It feels good for you, right? Just seeing you feel good makes Mommy feel good too,” she smiled, rubbing her thick thighs together again, a wet spot clearly visible through her tight jeans. “Mommy,” Jamie said. “I-I feel weird...m-my peenie, it’s…” Jamie’s face twisted into a grimace of pleasure as his cock throbbed hard, the soft-yet-firm flaccid cock she had been stroking starting to grow harder and harder. “That’s it, sweetie,” she said. “Let your peenie get big and hard for Mommy.” His cock was growing even thicker and longer with each passing moment. Each one of her strokes felt more like she was pulling more cock from his body, his length growing inches at a time. One hand could barely wrap around his girth, but now both hands together were just barely enough to wrap around his entire chode, tugging him harder and faster. Jamie’s penis had practically doubled in length and girth, his soft footlong dong having grown into a massive, two-foot slab of fuckmeat, curving nearly up to his own face. His balls plumped up too, bouncing in his tight ballsack, the ever-so-faint sound of his balls churning more cum just barely audible as they, too, swelled and grew, each testicle the size of a cantaloupe, hanging past his knees, each swell causing a splurt of hot, gooey precum to burst from his cumslit, plastering against Mary’s heavy chest. And his scent, oh, God, his scent. The foyer filled with the musk of cock, a heady, rich aroma radiating from Jamie. The scent of a man ready to fuck, the distinct smell of sperm and sex, mixed with something...different. A freshness of youth, an almost sweet afterscent that was distinctly...Jamie.

It drove Mary absolutely insane. She needed this. She needed _him_. Her only son.

“Jamie,” Mary practically growled, her voice heavy with lust. “I need you.” She pulled away from him, reluctantly, as she tugged her blouse up and over her head, her breasts bouncing free, constrained by a plain white bra, one size too small for her bountiful chest. “I need you so _fucking_ bad, Jamie…” Her thumbs hooked into the waistband of her jeans, pulling her bottoms off in one swift motion, strands of silvery pussyjuice connecting her ruined panties to her drooling, shaved quim. She hiked her bra up, not even bothering to unclasp it, leaving her naked and desperately horny in front of her baby boy. Stepping forward, pressing his gigantic meat-bat between her thick thighs, groaning as his veiny length ground against her drooling pussy. His face, buried in her deep, soft cleavage, was at risk of overheating in more ways than one.

“Mommy…” he whimpered into her chest, hands weakly trying to push her away as she used him like she used the kitchen chair moments ago. “Y-you’re scaring me, Mommy,” he couldn’t help but let out a quiet, girlish groan as she tensed her legs together, a burst of thick, juicy pre pissing out his tip, running down along his cumvein and across the back of her legs. His legs shook, struggling to keep him upright, but he wouldn’t need to worry about that for long as his mother pushed him onto his back, against the cold tile floor of the foyer. His cock towered above him, somehow still growing, his massive third leg standing high as Mary straddled his hips, her pussy dripping grool down onto him. She reached down, guiding his tip to her pussy with ease, slowly, eagerly pressing it deeper and deeper into her. “Mmm...welcome home, Jamie,” she threw her head back with a deep groan, her pussy stretched wider than it ever had before. “Back to where you were made,” she slowly lowered herself, hands digging into her tits, twisting and tugging on her sensitive mounds, lowering herself deeper and deeper. Her juices squirted out of her, running down Jamie’s god-cock and splattering against his bare, lithe body, her eyes rolling back in her head as slowly, his thickness spread her wide.

“Nnngh...g-ghhhk...M-Mommy...h-hahhh…” Jamie writhed beneath his desperate mother, unable to keep himself from bucking upward, shunting more and more of his thick kid dick into his mommy’s sopping cunt. She leaned down, hands on his chest, bracing against him as he shyly reached his hands up to cup her breasts, gasping as her soft titflesh squeezed between his fingers. “M-Mommy…” he moaned, his cocktip smashing against her cervix. His body was ready and eager to reach into her deepest, most fertile parts, the womb that made him, as he sharply thrust up and penetrated her womb, his mother screaming as she slid a whole half foot down his cock, taking nearly two-thirds of his freakish length into her eager pussy. Her plump belly was distended, the outline of Jamie’s dick clearly visible through her body as he pounded the back of her womb, over and over, his beachball-sized balls slapping painfully against her ass, sending spritzes of sweat, pre, and pussy juice all over the room.

“Ohhh, fuck me, baby,” Mary moaned, wrapping her arms around his back, hugging him close. “Just let go inside of me, Jamie, sweetie. Make Mommy a mommy again…” she slammed herself up and down, her cunt spasming around his thickness, cumming constantly around her son’s fat fuckmeat. “C’mon, baby, cum inside me,” she begged, nipping at his neck, her hot voice whispering in his ear. “Cum inside Mommy, please...I need your fat, fucking cock to blow deep inside Mommy’s pedo-cunt, Jamie, baby, please…” His cock swelled inside of her, his crown practically flaring as his massive nuts tensed up, pulling close to his little body.

“Mommy, s-stop…! I feel weird, like something’s….something’s gonna...I’m gonna...gonna…” he let loose a loud gasp as his cock exploded inside of her, his cockvein distending as he started to pump gallons and gallons of thick, juicy virgin cum into her. His thick kiddy-cock throbbed, each pulse stretching her ruined pussy more and more as he pumped boiling-hot virgin sperm straight into his mother’s womb. “A-aaah...ahhh!” he gasped, his little body spasming beneath her, waves of pure orgasmic ecstasy flooding through his body, radiating out from his cumming cock. Her belly distended with every throbbing burst, only to soon be hidden as her womb bloated up, her pudgy belly growing rounder and rounder as her womb stretched to accommodate her son’s endless load.

“Fffuck, Jamie…!” Mary moaned, slamming herself down on that cock, each rough thrust sending a splash of sperm and sweat onto the floor around them, a thick mixture of jizz and juice running down his oversized, overproductive balls. She was pregnant. She _had_ to be, and yet, she kept going, harder and harder as his thick semen flooded her womb, rushing into her ovaries. “Don’t fucking stop…! Knock me up, knock me up, baby, knock me _uppp!_ Make me a mommy, let me give you a baby, Jamie, please, you fucking stud…rape your mommy with that fat fucking cock! Breed me breed me breedme _breedme_ **BREEDME!** ” she wailed, hilting as much of his cock inside of her as she could, her belly still bloating out, thick cum sloshing around in her womb as that massive pillar of underage fuckmeat slowly started to soften inside her. “Mmmph…” she purred, pulling Jamie up against her gravid belly, hugging him close. “You did great, baby…”

Jamie looked up at her in a daze, his gaze glassy, teeth marks on his lower lip and drool running down his chin. “M-mommy…” he quietly said, his voice quivering ever so slightly. Mary froze. This wasn’t Jamie the stud anymore. This was Jamie her son. Jamie who loved to play. Jamie who’s so kind and nice. Jamie who was worried about his swelling penis. And she had just raped him. Her son. She had raped her son. And she loved it. And she knew that this wouldn’t be the last time, either.

“Shhh, Jamie, it’s okay…” she hugged him tighter, his face buried against her dripping tits. “You’re a growing boy. A boy’s cock and balls get bigger when they grow older, you know. And girls just can’t resist a really, really big one, like yours,” she leaned down to nip at her son’s ear playfully as he looked up at her.

“Y-you said you were gonna have a baby?” He shyly asked, reaching down to touch her swollen tummy.

“Mhm. When a boy feels good inside a girl, she might have a baby,” she leaned back, rubbing her massive cum-stuffed belly, already looking nine months pregnant with quadruplets. “You made me feel really, really good, so I might even have more than one, Jamie,” she smiled.

“Wow…” he said quietly. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her as best he could and hugged her back. “The thing you did made me a little scared, Mommy...b-but it felt really nice on my peenie…” His face was a deep red as he hesitated. “...c-can you help me with it every time it gets...big?”

Mary just smiled, wiggling her hips with his cock still buried inside, teasing him back to erection. “Of course, sweetie. Every. Last. Time.”


End file.
